Life
by Lupe-chan
Summary: Y me quede embobada al cruzar mis iris con los suyos. Esa mirada que me hechizo, idiotizo y me hiso suspirar internamente. Todo eso en lo que dura una de sus estúpidas caladas al cigarro entre sus dedos. AU.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer:****_ Naruto _****no me pertenece, aunque la historia es puramente mía. Queda prohibida su reproducción total y/o parcial como así su adaptación sin mi consentimiento.**

* * *

Prefacio.

.

Siempre se dice que los amigos son los hermanos que se eligen.

Yo elegí a los míos, y no me arrepiento que ELLOS sean los elegidos.

Pueden ser los ruidosos insoportables hiperactivos que no se quedan quietos ni un segundo, los serios aburridos con pereza extrema, las tímidas y calladas al mundo exterior pero que en su mundo (nosotros) se transforma en quien realmente es, las medias traicioneras con complejo de brujas, los nuevos amigos que son como si los conocieras de toda la vida, los que no sabes cómo son realmente pero que los amaras de por vida incluso hayan matado a alguien, esos que quieres que se conviertan en algo mas pero no sabes cómo actuar y si él/ella sentirá lo mismo…

Pero sean como quieran total yo daría la vida y lo que no tengo con tal de verlos felices y con quienes quieran, aun a mi costa.

.

.

* * *

.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: _Naruto _no me pertenece, aunque la historia es puramente mía. Queda prohibida su reproducción total y/o parcial como así su adaptación sin mi consentimiento.**

* * *

.

Faltaban quince minutos para que mi reloj pulsera diera las cinco treinta de la tarde y el tiempo para realizar el examen terminara.

Justo a tiempo.

Me levante del asiento que me asignaron para hacer la evaluación de química orgánica y entregarlo mientras pensaba en el porqué no llegué antes para tener un mejor sitio y no quedar adelante de toda el aula sintiendo constantemente la mirada de la profesora en mi cabeza y en mi examen. ¡Si tanto quería mirar el examen que lo haga ella! Pero no! , tenía que llegar tarde y no por pereza o me por el hecho de haberme quedado dando vueltas por la triste, desolada (a esta jodida hora) y nublada cuidad de Konoha, No. Ni que me hubiera quedado con mi novio los dos tirados en la cama de mi departamento en plena sección de besos y no la pudiéramos concluir, ja. Nunca había deseado que una de mis tantas fantasías se hiciera realidad, esta en particular; pero la desdichada de Saku siempre era la excepción. Y ¿Por qué?...

Solo un pequeñísimo detalle No-tengo-novio.

Lo más lejos que llegué fue a un acosador de cejas ultra pobladas, cabello más raro que el mío y una vos que es peor a la de mi mejor amiga a la hora de ser sutil para tratar un tema delicado (eso lo dice todo, se los aseguro) que me sigue desde que tengo memoria y no logro sacármelo de encima por nada del mundo, solo en esas ocasiones que se le ocurre "hablarme civilizadamente" cuando estoy con mis amigos.

Tan pensativa estaba caminando que no me di cuenta que la profesora me miraba de malas para que soltara la hoja que tenía en la mano y me fuera, estaba más ansiosa por irse ella que yo. Dado en mano la estúpida hoja, di cuatro pasos para recoger todas mis cosas que estaban desparramadas por la mesa y la silla en donde había estado sentada. Metí el cuadernillo que ya pocas hojas le quedaban sin escribir o arrancar a la mochila, las lapiceras dispersas sobre la mesa a la cartuchera y luego siguió el mismo rumbo que el cuaderno para finalmente echarle cierre y apoyarla en la silla para poder ponerme todo el abrigo que tenía que era bastante, estando en invierno y con la tormenta que amenazaba con caer en cualquier momento no era nada raro.

Mientras me ponía la campera le eche una rápida ojeada al salón dándome cuenta los pocos que quedamos por terminar. Dos banco delante del mío estaba Kabuto Yakushi, flaco, alto, pelo blanco, ojos que ni por loca mirare en mi vida, con uno anteojos redondos, en resumen un tío bastante desagradable, con bastantes complejos de querer llamar la atención y no lográndolo para nada, enfrascado se ve en querer terminar de completar todo rápido y no lograrlo. A tres asientos para la derecha esta Suigetsu Hozuki alto, pelo muy corto, ojos de un extraño pero aun así muy hermoso violeta con la cara dentro de su hoja; se ve que sintió que alguien lo observaba porque levanto la cabeza con gesto de rendición a lo que reí un poco, se ve que estaba complicado, aun así me devolvió una sonrisa de dientes partidos y volvió nuevamente de lleno a su evaluación. Continúe la inspección y no me sorprendí en lo absoluto de ver a Shikamaru Nara mas dormido que despierto refregándose los ojos con una mano y con la otra desatar su cola de caballo estilo palmera para volvérsela a atar…todo con su característica pereza. Después de ellos no conocía a nadie más pero no quedaban más de doce personas más la profesora que seguía echándome con la mirada de ahí.

Hasta mi rubio amigo ya no se le veía ni un pelo en el salón.

Estaba por tomar la mochila para colgármela de un hombro cuando se escucho un gritito histérico cortesía de Suigetsu, me volví a reír. Adoro a mis amigos después de tantas horas que compartimos como para no amarlos, el era uno de los mas reciente pero eso no hacia la diferencia.

- ¿Que paso Sui?- fue un murmullo que solo el escucho y Shika que se había terminado de desperezar justo en ese momento.

- Nada- estaba de mal humor lo reflejaba su frente con tantas arrugas- ¡Me rindo! Eso es lo que pasa.

-Ya, ya, deja de ser problemático-le dije y vi como esta vez mi dormilón frunció el seño- y vos también Shika -seguí hablando- dejen de darles tantas vueltas y entreguen que ya lo debieron haber terminado por lo menos vos-y señale al recientemente ofendido con mi dedo- hace rato, y vos- le guiñe el ojo al que se encontraba bastante nervioso- sino hubieras mirado tanto a la zanahoria seguro que no tendrías este dilema.- se le coloreo la cara y junto con Shika nos reímos, discretamente obvio.

No me contesto así que finalmente y después de tantas vuelta me subía el sierre de mi campera viendo como por fin el holgazán entregaba su hoja, ya volviendo a su banco y tomando su mochila para salir conmigo.

Mire nuevamente, bastante impaciente debo decir, al único de los tres que le queda por terminar y tenía los ojos semicerrados, el ceño fruncido al igual que la boca algo curvada a un costado y jugaba con un lápiz histéricamente hasta un punto donde ya ni se veía de lo rápido que era el movimiento que realizaba.

-Ya basta Sui, deja de meditar tantas las cosas-como si alguna vez lo hicieras, le quise decir pero mejor me calle y le dedique mi mejor sonrisa para que se tuviera confianza y que de una vez por todas nos fuéramos de ahí- entrega, vámonos y les invito a los dos algo para tomar, hace frio y no quiero seguir congelándome ¿si?-

-Mmm-me miro de reojo como para contestarme pero un carraspeo nos interrumpió.

Inmediatamente una cabeza marrón se vio salir por la puerta casi corriendo una carrera donde el único participante era él y obviamente gano, otra cabeza blanca pegada a su mesa nuevamente, y yo que me dispuse a colocarme el gorro de lana estilo boina color gris sobre mi corto cabello rosa, a la vez que me colgaba la mochila a un hombro, agarrando la bufanda con otra y diciéndole a mi amigo un -Te esperamos afuera, no tardes demasiado-para salir en busca del castaño.

No necesite caminar mucho para ver a Shika apoyado cerca de la escalera del segundo piso donde estaba nuestra aula cabeceando de nuevo. Al instante una genialidad se me cruzo por la cabeza, ya me estaba imaginando subiéndome a la espalda para que baje las escaleras con migo y así no tener que caminar por un rato pero que mi brillante idea se vio interrumpida en el preciso momento que abrió los ojos y me miro fijamente como si supiera lo que estaba por hacerle.

Suspire en resignación, nunca lograba atacarlo con la guardia baja. Por algo era un genio.

-Deja de ser problemática y esperemos al tonto cerca de la entrada ¿quieres?-y sin esperar mi respuesta comenzó a bajar las tan sufridas escaleras de caracol del instituto.

-Está bien, pero espérame yo no dormí durante una hora por hacer el examen...-.

Bajamos en silencio el primer tramo hasta llegar al primer piso, cuando quisimos colocar un pie en el primer escalón para bajar el último tramo hasta la planta baja y hacer el amago cada uno de enroscarse su bufanda al cuello se escucho un grito por todo el lugar resonando, sin lugar a dudas, por los tres pisos del edificio.

-...'tebayo teme te lo digo en serio, porque no me crees es lo que vi con estos claros, profundos y hermosos ojitos. ¿No mi Hina-chan?- no veía la escena pero me la imaginaba. Rubio atolondrado de ojitos claramente azules mar, súper hiperactivo y voz casi sonando como una niña para tratar de convencer a su mejor amigo recostado en la pared continua a donde se encontraba el barandal de la escalera vigilando que no circulara ningún profesor cerca para fumarse un cigarro, junto a nuestros demás amigos esperándonos para reunirnos todos y decidir qué hacer esa noche, era una costumbre que llevaba sin romperse casi los seis meses desde que nos toco el mismo salón. Me reí con todas las ganas y cruce una mirada divertida con Shika.

Era cosa de todos los santos días.

-Claro, dobe como tú diga.-contesto una vos que trataba de sonar desinteresada y aburrida pero que no lo consiguió, para nada. No con el rubio arrebatado junto a él.

-Teme, en cuanto la vea y le pregunte vas a ver que tenía razón- se volvió a escuchar.

-Dobe, ya cállate quieres.-

-Teme, aunque no me creas yo se que Hina-Chan si ¿O no?-.

Fue en ese momento que llegamos a donde estaban ellos, en las posiciones de siempre junto a dos mochilas, un moral y una cartera negra apiladas a un costado sobre la pared. Viendo así, como un rubio abrazaba hasta el ahogue a un chica un poco más baja que él, de cabello largo, liso y negro como la noche de ojos plateados, que estaba más colorada que un tomate resaltando mas al estar igual de abrigada que yo pero sus abrigo siendo blanco.

-Ya, ya Naruto, ¿Me arias el favor de dejar a mi amiga en paz? La vas a dejar sin respirar, yo se que la amas con toda tu alma pero me gustaría que llegara para su boda dentro de unos años ¿no crees?- aun no había terminado de hablar cuando se escucho primero el sonido de un celular al sacar una foto, y sin siquiera mírala a la cara sabía que era cosa de la gemela del rubio. Mi mejor amiga. Una rubia de cabello largo y ojos iguales a los de su hermano, casi, casi igual de infantil que él; motivo por el cual les saco la foto a los enamorados para luego chantajear a su hermano, eso sin dudas. Después como Naruto soltaba a mi amiga rápidamente cayendo al piso mientras Ino se reía a carcajada suelta, y como Hina mas él quien estaba apoyado en la pared desviaban la vista hacia mí y mi acompañante del espectáculo de los gemelos; uno con la duda en los ojos de porque tardamos tanto y la otra queriendo que la tierra se la traje.

-Sakura-chan-me recrimino el rubio- que mala eres!-todavía en el piso.

-Porque eh? la frentona solo dijo lo que todos pensamos- esta amiga mía cuando va a entender que ese apodo ya no es bonito como cuando éramos niñas de kínder, ahora solo avergüenza un poco.-¿ne Shika, Sasuke?

-Hmp/problemático-estos hombres son tan comunicativo como una piedra., responden los dos juntos pero no correctamente.

Me acerque a Naruto y lo ayude a levantarse, mientras Shika se unía a un azabache de mirada profunda y misteriosa (como siempre lo llamamos con las chicas cuando recién lo conocimos) recargado en la pared a fumar.

Hina poco a poco recuperaba el color y su novio en cuanto se levanto me dejo como tonta parada y sola para salir corriendo a darle un dulce beso en los labios.

Me quise enojar pero no pude.

Me da mucha alegría que se quieran tanto y no les importe lo que los demás digan de ellos por pura envidia.

Cuando reaccione vi como Suigetsu se unía a los dos chicos con aires despreocupados.

-¿Y?- le pregunte.

-¿ y qué?!- entendí. Mal punto para mi, hubiera sido mejor dejarlo que se calme solo.-

-Nada Sui, nada-suspiré-Bueno-y di una aplauso para despertarlos un poco de sus pensamientos-¿qué hacemos hoy?-

Me parece que no había sido un buen día. Ni Ino, esa rubia que nunca se perdía la oportunidad de hacer algo todos juntos para pasar el rato había contestado...cosa que me daba mal espina

Me perdí yo también en mis pensamientos, mire por todo el hall. No había nadie más que nosotros. Di un suspiro al aire para fijar la vista en mis amigos.

Hinata y Naruto se estaban besando tiernamente, y charlado bajo entre ellos. Dejándome claro que ni siquiera escucharon ni pio de todo lo que dije.

Ino, miraba constantemente el celular y luego a las enormes puertas a un metro u medio de nosotros que daban a calle principal de la cuidad, como si buscara o esperara algo o a alguien. Me imagine como venía la mano, pero me aseguraría luego que no sea nada grave.

Suigetsu hablaba por teléfono en un tono desganado nada característico de él. Antes de seguir mi recorrido visual escuche como nombraba a Karin, su novia; el tema era para rato.

Shikamaru daba una calada a un cigarro que no sé en qué momento encendió porque casi estaba por la mitad, cerraba sus parpados para disfrutarlo...hasta que volvía a dar otra calada. Me canse, en el no había cambio alguno.

Dirigí mi mirada al último integrante de nuestro reducido grupo de hoy (no sabía dónde estaban los otros pero ya les hablaría después).Estaba cruzado de brazos sobre un montgomeri negro de cuero sobre unos jean azules oscuros, unas zapatillas negras y con los ojos cerrado. Me le que observando idiotizada.

Nunca lo había apreciado en tanto detalle como hoy.

Apenas hacia dos meses que lo conocíamos.

Un día Naruto llego corriendo a la plaza en que nos encontrábamos todos reunidos diciendo que su hermano empezaría a ir con nosotros al instituto. Todos lo miraron con su cara de "Naruto, deja de decir pavadas si no quieres que te golpeemos", pero esta vez no funciono. Siguió hablando como loro hasta que yo entendí que era lo que intentaba decirnos. Cruce una mirada de entendimiento con él. Lo quería tanto, era mi hermano junto a Ino. Eran lo único que tenia y los amaba profundamente. Me acerque y lo abrace con ganas y todas las fuerzas del mundo. Solo yo sabía que había pasado hace unos años y lo que había sufrido, no solo el sino también su "hermano".

Después de eso cuando Sasuke llego enseguida se uní a nosotros, es bastante callado, medio arisco para algunas cosas, pero formo parte de nosotros, es quien unió al grupo a Suigetsu y la zanahoria de su novia, como yo la llamo.

Entre todo lo que vi en ese momento, me pareció que quería descifrar que hacia ahí, era como que quisiera estar en otro lugar. Pero tenía tanta paz, seguridad , era tan hermoso que no puede evitar que él al abrir sus ojos y fijara sus pupilas en las mías tan intensamente le devolviera la mirada. Sin dudarlo.

Pestañe. Busque nuevamente sus carbones intensamente negros pero los desviaba para el lado de la puesta aunque me percate que sonreía con sinceridad en sus labios de lado.

Medite que me había pasado, cuál era el motivo para quedarme así tan quede embobada al cruzar mis iris con los suyos. Esa mirada que me hechizo, idiotizo y me hiso suspirar internamente. Todo eso en lo que dura una de sus estúpidas caladas al cigarro entre sus dedos.

Así que sin saber qué hacer, decir o hacer; que me pareció prudente y de una buena vez por todas organizar nuestra noche ya que eran cerca de la siete de la tarde y no sabíamos que se haría.

-Ya fue suficiente tiempo sin nada que decir chicos, decidamos que haremos esta noche quieren. Tengo hambre, estoy cansada y me gustaría dormir un rato antes de que nos juntemos.-todos me miraron como si me hubiera aparecido otra cabeza, o peor , si me pelo no fuera rosa sino marrón. Necesitaban con urgencia una sección de viernes por la noche para despejarse y viendo que parecían querer protestar los amenace sin dudarlo-No, no se puede suspender, pasar, o algo por el estilo, si no tiene plata yo les prestó pero no acepto un no por respuesta por ninguna parte. Me parece que todos tienen que despejarse de alguna manera tienen una cara tremenda, bueno excepto Romeo y Julieta.-

-Hey-Escuche a unos pasos de donde estaba parada. De inmediato vi como por fin todos parecían volver a ponerme atención y no dándole cavia a sus problemas por un rato ya que muchos empezaron a reírse incluso Hina; y casi al mismo tiempo, sintiendo unos brazos envolverme la cintura por la espalda sobre las cantidades de ropa que traía puesta (el frio no era mi aliado).

-Gracias frente-susurro en mi oído mi amiga-no sé que haríamos sin ti-la escuche decir sin fuerza y esa no era mi amiga, esa tarde la traería de vuelta a su normalidad costara lo que costar.

Mientras los demás peleaban al rubio, recorrí con una de mis manos un brazo de ella hasta entrelazar nuestros dedos, una costumbre que a ambas nos reconfortaba y mucho.

-De nada, cerda vos sabes que estoy. Siempre.-la escuche como se reía un poco, era un avance-ayúdame a que estos hombres coincidan en algo ¿sí?, después nosotras hablaremos como es debido-

-Claro Saku-me susurro e inmediatamente pego un grito, creo que mi pobre oído no se salvo de romperse-HEY! me pueden escuchar.-

Naru, Sui y Hina solo atinaron a pestañar, Shika rodo los ojos con fastidio, el único inmune al grito pareció Sasuke que nos miraba bastante normal pero parecía ansioso por algo .

-Ya hermana cálmate-dijo el rubio mientras se abrazaba a su novia.

-Vos cállate baka y mejor decidamos rápido. Tengo cosas que hacer-Dijo mi amiga.

-Te tienen controlado Naruto-Ese fue...Suigetsu-

-Viste te lo dije. Paga- esto también es cosa de todos los días (o por lo menos una vez por semana): Sasuke, igual a apuesta, igual a Sui paga por cabezón. Siempre me divierto con ellos y estos dos a costa del pobre Naruto.

-¿Podrías haber opuesto algo de resistencia, no crees?-Le grito al rubio con cara de enfado, mientras sacaba un billete que no alcance a ver de qué era de uno de los bolsillos de la campera violeta que llevaba y se lo entregaba a Sasuke.

Esto pronosticaba mal. Muy, Muy mal. Y antes de que se desate una tormenta, mejor calmo las aguas.

-Chico, por favor, fue suficiente.-dije cansada, realmente el día de hoy fue frustrante-Como veo que nadie quiere cooperar yo decidiré. ¿Alguna queja?-

Y como buenos amigos que son negaron con la cabeza.

Adoro los momentos en que tengo la situación controlada. Son muy pocas veces en el grupo, así que había que aprovecharlas. Escuche un suspiro por parte de todos, a nadie convencían mis ideas. Nunca. Y aunque sabía que me iba a arrepentir después(seguramente mañana cuando todo haya pasado) me parecía que sería lo mejor hoy.

-Mujer, di lo que tengas que decir de una vez, no hagas tantos problemas-

-Va Shika, Pero no acepto un no entendido?-cuando asintieron todos continúe-Nueve y media. Mi departamento. Lleven plata. Pedimos comida. Y miramos unas buenas películas.-Cuando nadie dijo nada enserio me sorprendí. Pero nada dura para siempre, como yo creí.

-Saku-Suigetsu tenía una cara seria, y de muy mal humor, tanto que asustaba. Hasta que la cambio por esa enorme sonrisa que tenía y tanto se parecía a la cerda-Es la mejor idea que tuviste desde que te conozco.-

-Que alagada me siento amigo, no tenias que ser tan sincero conmigo-dije con cara de enojo, aunque obviamente que era fingida. Me alegre de que volvieran a reírse, aunque sea a mi costa.

.

.

* * *

.

Ya se que no es un muy buen final para un capitulo, pero lo bueno es que al fin me decidí y subí mi propio fic!.

Hace mucho que tengo escrito el primer capítulo y nunca tenia la fuerza de publicarlo. Lo leí, re leí y volví a leerlo tantas veces que ya no me acuerdo cuantas veces fueron.

Hoy, lo volví a controlar y me dije "ya está, es ahora o nunca".

Y acá lo tienen. Espero que les guste o por lo menos que los entretengan un rato.

El fic inicio desde algo que me paso en la vida real a mí y me inspiro, nada tiene que ver con el enfoque le eh dado a la historia pero bue, veremos en que resulta.

Como plus eh subido el prefacio y el primer capítulo de una por ser el inicio y nunca decidirme a comenzar a utilizar la cuenta que me había echo aquí.

Aunque no se cuando actualizare espero sus comentarios sobre la trama, sus propias opiniones, y sobre que tal les pareció mi narración.

Besos.

Lupe-Chan.

.

¿Review?

.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****_Naruto _****no me pertenece, aunque la historia es puramente mía. Queda prohibida su reproducción total y/o parcial como así su adaptación sin mi consentimiento.**

* * *

.

.

Aclarado el asunto de la noche; En menos de lo que cae un rayo, todos desaparecieron.

Hina y Naruto se fueron agarrados de la mano para uno vaya a saber dónde; El vago no dijo ni "bye" pero apuesto la cena de esta noche que se fe a dormir, eso es seguro. Y Sasuke junto a Sui creí que si mencionaron algo…aun así mucho no escuche, solo "Karin", "noche", "alcohol", "donde" y "nos vemos". Quedando solamente la cerda a mi lado, aunque con cara rara, y yo con ganas de querer verla como siempre-alegre y explosiva-.

Sin darle mucho tiempo a rebatir algo, nos desenrede de nuestra extraña posición, la mantuve tomada de una mano y arrastré a tomar su bolso del piso, para seguidito salir por las puestas del instituto con rumbo indefinido.

O sea, la cafetería más popular que se encontraba a cuadra y media de nosotras, la cual nunca cerraba por ser la única de la ciudad que abarcaba varios tipos de comidas y encontrarse bajo uno de los hoteles de la cuidad.

Ni bien cruzamos las puertas del local, el olor a café nos inundo los pulmones y (por lo menos a mi) me reconforto instantáneamente con solo inspirar ese delicioso olor una sola vez. De refilón, observe como las mejillas de Ino pasaban del blanco pálido al rosita salmón tan típico en su piel, no sé si de emoción o de la carrerita que nos pegamos.

Así, nos dirigimos la mesa que siempre ocupábamos cuando solo éramos nosotras las que concurríamos al lugar sin siquiera hablar. Deje nuestros bolsos en la silla contigua y la senté en la silla al lado de la mía. Pasados unos minutos que permanecimos en silencio, una camarera de unos veinte años delgada, de ojos negros al igual que su pelo rizado, apareció para tomarnos la orden con su acostumbrada sonrisa. Al ser clientes habituales su acercamiento a nuestra mesa era más por normas del lugar que otra cosa ya que rara vez pedíamos algo diferente para "merendar".

-Se tardaron hoy, ¿qué fue lo que les paso?-nos saludo aun sonriendo.

-Examen.-dije suspirando- hace un rato que terminamos pero nos distrajimos haciendo planes.

Ino seguía en la luna, claramente no se había enterado de nada.

-Asami- levante mi cabeza para mirarla- ¿nos podrías traer lo de siempre?

-Claro Saku, enseguida se los traigo-

No termino de hablar cuando ya había desaparecido por una de las puertas que llevaban hacia las cocinas. ¿Qué como lo supe? Lógica supongo. Los diez minutos en los que tardo en hacer un café bien negro, un cappuccino y traer dos tostadas para cada una con mermelada y queso, solo se escucharon suspiros de nosotras.

Asami, me imagino que viendo nuestros ánimos nos dejo solas al momento en que nuestros pedidos tocaron la diminuta mesa redonda con cuatro sillas en la que nos encontrábamos.

Con mi café bien cargado entre mis manos heladas mire a la cerda que aun teniéndola al lado podía mirarla de frente sin problemas. Solo digamos que agradecí mentalmente el hecho de que al ser viernes tendría dos días para animarla y saber qué es lo que le pasaba.

-Cerda…nenis mírame ¿Quéres?, quiero…en realidad necesito saber lo que te pasa. Vos sabes que no me gusta que estés así y menos no saber qué es lo que te pasa- no me contesto solo revolvía su bebida sin mucho ánimo y miraba desde la ventana que yo tenía a mis espaldas a su celular sobre la mesa, para luego volver a revolver sin ánimos el cappuccino.-

Concentre mis ojos en inspeccionarla lo mejor que pude pero no logre mucho, seguía ida. Perdida sería mucho mejor describirla.

Pensando en dejarla un rato que se relajara me dedicaría a tomar mi pedido y nuevamente la abordaría para que liberara sus preocupaciones con migo.

-Me dejo.-

Estaba por llevarme la taza a la boca cuando hablo conteniendo el llanto y chocando sus crispados ojos azules con mis jades.

-Me dejo Saku- repitió- me llamo hace como una hora para decirme que se termino…

No lo soporto más y lloro.

Sus lágrimas caían cada vez con más fuerza. Sin mucho que pensar ni decir arrime mi silla a la de ella y la abrase. Con fuerza. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer si me largaba una bomba como esta? ¿Cómo podría convencerla inmediatamente que todo estaría bien si apenas al soltar tal verdad como esta se refugiaba en mi para llorar como nunca lo a echo con nadie?

La deje que se desahogue. Solo me quedaba eso para tranquilizarla luego. Solo eso.

.

Media hora después se calmo.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, aquí estoy. Después de unos seis meses de puro leer y leer y no actualizar mi fic me decidí a subir la conti.  
Estuve (entre otras cosas personales) con el problema de mente en blanco. No tenia inspiración ni por casualidad. Cosa que si se me dio esta semana, por milagro y logre escribir bastante.

Si sigo con esta buena racha de inspiración, veré si actualizo una ves por semana. También tengo en vista la adaptación de una historia que leí hace poco y me encanto. Muy SauSaku desde mi punto de vista.

Perdonen si saltan lo horrores ortográficos a la vista y espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo.

Gracias enormes a Unknown-neko y a Addicted-trancer. Chicas fueron los dos primeros review de mi historia que lograron sacarme una sonrisa por días. Como se deben haber dado cuenta le cambien el titulo al me convencía demasiado el anterior, este tampoco pero creo que se adapta mas a los capítulos que ya tengo escritos.

Besos enormes.

.

Review.?


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****_Naruto _****no me pertenece, aunque la historia es puramente mía. Queda prohibida su reproducción total y/o parcial como así su adaptación sin mi consentimiento.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Terminamos nuestras bebidas como pudimos y arrastre a Ino hasta casa. Tendríamos como mínimo dos (si no eran tres) hasta que mi casa se convirtiera en zona de despegue.

Eran diez las cuadras a casa desde el instituto. No era ni grande ni chico, era un departamento de dos habitaciones, dos habitaciones de los cuales uno es compartido por las habitaciones y el otro en mi pieza, una cocina chica pero que lo compensaba el living-comedor. Bien se podría decir que quince personas entraban genial… ¿veinte? Mmmm, no tanto.

Cuando llegamos al edificio encaramos para al tercer piso. Digamos, en realidad, que encare y guie a Ino; su animo no era mejor. Solo abrazaba a mí como si fuera salva vidas.

Abrí la puerta lo mejor que puede con una mano que tenia libre, cerré la puerta con la cadera, largue laos bolsos a un costado de la puerta, como puede me saque chalina, gorro y campera e hice lo mismo con mi amiga con algo de su ayuda. Mientras ella colgaba las cosas en el perchero junto a los bolsos fui a la cocina a prepara café. Al volver me acomode junto a mi amiga en el sillón grande y le tendí una taza.

No dije nada, pero ella sabia que me tendría ahí para lo que necesite.

- Me llamo cuando estábamos organizando en el vestíbulo. Quiso que habláramos cuando venia este fin de semana, pero no lo deje. Solo quería que acabe, ya sabia que no seria eterno. Solo que me dolió…-

Mis ojos cada vez se abrían más. ¿Cómo fue que yo no me estere de esto? ¿Cuan despistada fui para que pase por todo lo que debió de haber pasado sola, y no se por cuantos meses sola? Se que solo cuenta lo imprescindible sobre sus relaciones pero es mi AMIGA.

- Se lo que estas pensando Saku, que porque no te conté, que fue lo que pensó. – Solo asentí, ella suspiro. – Sabía que me engañaba.

- Ese, ese…maldito. – Ya no me contenía. Eso cruzaba mi cabeza. Lo dejaría sin día del padre la próxima vez que lo cruzara-

- Y no te dije porque no me dejarías resolver esto a mi, como quería, porque le deje de todo y no sutilmente. – Medio sonrió, a mi se me escapo una carcajada. – Lo quiero, peor me duele mas el simple echo de que no me lo dijo cuando empezó y uso el pretexto de que esta estudiando en Tokio. Si no me quería mas, ¡solo lo tenia que decir! ¡NO JUGAR ASI!- Me acerque y la abrace de nuevo mientras lloraba cada vez más.

En ese momento me alegraba de que su gemelo este con la novia. Si yo dejaba al EX de Ino sin día del padre, el lo rebanaba sin ninguna delicadeza.

- Cerda, se que tras cuatro años de relación con el no lo vas a superar ya, pero me tienes a mi, a Naruto, a Hina y siempre cabe la posibilidad de que alguien mejor que el IDIOTA de Sai entre en tu vida. – estaba por replicarme, lo quería defender pero no la deje. – Es un idiota, Ino. Si te dejo, es un idiota.

Y al fin sonrió, de esas que solo ella sabe dar, es como el sol de todos. Si ella o Naruto no se reían se notaba. Como cuando llueve en pleno verano. Ambos son hermosos así tipo el calor en esos días, pesados (cuando quieren) como la humedad, pero todo es hermoso. Cuando no sonríen o cuando por culpa de la lluvia se inunda la ciudad a nadie nos gusta eso. En este caso es lo mismo.

Ella me abraza hasta casi, casi partirme en dos. –Gracias frente.-

Yo también la abrasé, y no reímos las dos.

Era nuestra muestra más efectiva de decirnos que aun si el tema no estaba zancado del todo, por hoy la cuota máxima estaba saldada.

.

.

* * *

Para iniciar gracias chicas por sus alertas de favoritos de mi one Times, me emocione que solo a mi descabellada mente le gusto... asi que infinitas gracias niñas.

Tube problemas con este capitulo, s eme rompio mi net y se desconfiguro el word y no pude copiarlos el sabado a la noche como tenia planeado, ahora estoy de prestada en el instituto. Shhhh que nadie me descubra, jajaja.

Besos enormes a todos y espero que les guste.

.

.

¿Review?.

.


End file.
